Eragon Besuch zum Winterfest
by Reesa Walden
Summary: Galbatorix bekommt in der Nacht vor Winterfest Besuch von Geistern. Wird er sein leben ändern können?Oder es WOLLEN? ONE SHOT


Alle Rechte an Galbatorix und Shruikan gehören C: Paolini. Der Original der Weihnachtsgeschichte stammte von C. Dikens.

Freue mich über alle Kommentare.

Geister zum Winterfest.

Es war kalt und selbst das Feuer im dem großen Kamin reichte nicht aus, um den großen Drachen wirklich zu wärmen. Er hob den Kopf und schaute eine Weile zu, wie die Schneeflocken hinter dem Fenster tanzten. Es schneite schon seit zwei Tagen, der Hof und die Ebene vor dem Schloss waren in eine ebenmäßige weiße Decke gehüllt. Der Drache rollte sich noch enger zusammen und entfachte das Feuer mal wieder mit seinem eigenem Atem.

Auch wenn es kalt und ungemütlich war, wünschte er sich draußen fliegen zu können, die winzigen Schneeflocken auf seinen Flügeln zu spüren und sich von dem Winden tragen zu lassen. Er wandte sich von dem Fenster ab und schaute in das Feuer. Er konnte hier nicht weg. Sein Reiter konnte hier nicht weg, also auch er nicht.

Die Tür des Raumes schwang auf und ein älterer Mann betrat den Raum, er ging auf den Drachen zu und blieb neben ihm stehen.

„Was machst du hier?", wollte der Mann wissen, seine Stimme klang leicht gereizt, was dem Drachen nicht entging.

„Feuer", antwortete er, „ich wollte mich etwas am Feuer wärmen."

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum ausgerechtet hier? In meinen Gemächern gibt es auch einen Kamin."

„Der Kamin hier ist größer…."

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du sollst nicht so weit von mir sein", meinte der Mann vorwurfsvoll, „wir sind schließlich eine Einheit." Er stieg in den einfachen Sattel und klopfte dem Drachen auf die Schulter.

Shruikan erhob sich und ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er schwang sich in ein höher gelegenes Fenster.

Galbotorix stieg ab und verschloss das Fenster mit Hilfe von Magie.

„Hier gibt auch Feuer", sagte er und deutet auf den Kamin, der nicht mal halb so groß war, wie der andere, „du kannst dich hier wärmen, und ich arbeite noch einige Stunden."

„Arbeiten? Ist heute nicht der Tag der Geburt? Ist heute nicht das Winterfest?"

Galbatorix schnaubte.

„Unsinn! Überkommene Rituale und absolute Zeitverschwendung!"

Shruikan erwiderte nichts, sondern sah seinem Reiter nach. Wenn sie eine Einheit waren, warum verstand dann Galbatorix nicht, was der Tag der Geburt, das Winterfest bedeutete? Warum ging die Verbindung zwischen ihnen so gut wie verloren, wenn mehr als einige Yards zwischen ihnen lagen? Der Drache fachte das Feuer an und versank in den eigenen Gedanken.

Galbatorix stampfte wütend in sein Zimmer. Was bildeten sich die Männer eigentlich ein?! Dass ein Feiertag, tatsächlich ein Grund war nicht zu arbeiten? Na, zu mindest einer von ihnen würde sich nie wieder von der Arbeit drücken. Der Tag der Geburt war nur eine faule Ausrede, damit man früher nach Hause gehen könnte und weniger arbeiten musste. Der Nordflügel des Schoßes musste renoviert werden, dort wurden die beiden Drachen leben. Dorn und Saphira. Sie würden ihm schon bald noch mehr Drachen zur Verfügung stellen und dann würde er weit über die Grenzen Alagäsias herrschen!

Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen schwarzen Drachen, der anscheinend schon schief und stieg selbst ins Bett.

Ein Rascheln weckte ihn wieder auf, er blickte sich um und fand einen großen weisen Vogel, am Fußende seines Bettes. Das Tier legte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete den Mann im Bett. Der König sah sich um. Wo zum Teufel war dieses Vogel her gekommen? Wahrscheinlich durch eins der Fenster, durch die Shruikan sich bewegte. Sie wurden angebracht, weil er zu groß war, um sich durch das Innere des Schlosses zu bewegen, also sorge Galbatorix, dafür, dass an jeder Ebene ein Fenster gab, das groß genug für den Drachen war. Durch so ein Fenster musste der Vogel gekommen sein.

„Verschwinde!", befahl er in der Alten Sprache, doch der Vogel legte nur den Kopf auf die andere Seite und raschelte mit den Flügeln.

„Verlas dieses Zimmer!", versuchte der Mann eine andere Formulierung, doch der Vogel blieb dort, wo er war. Der König stand auf und trat näher heran. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Wahrscheinlich war das eine Illusion. Der Vogel schnappte nach seinem Finger und schwebte zu dem Kamin.

„Dummes, Miststück!", meinte der König wütend. Der Vogel schüttelte sich und die Feder flogen in alle Richtungen, sie umhüllten ihn vollständig, als die letzten zur Boden fielen, saß auf dem Kamin ein junges Mädchen.

Es trug ein kurzes weißes Kleidchen, weiße Strümpfe und ebenso weise Schuhe, auch das Haar und erstaunlicherweise die Augen waren weiß.

„Wachen!!!", schrie der König und rechnete damit, dass die beiden Männer, die an seiner Tür Wache standen, sofort erscheinen würden. Nichts geschah.

„WACHEN!"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf.

„Meinst du wirklich es hilft, wenn du noch lauter schreist?", fragte sie liebenswürdig.

Der König betrachtete misstrauisch das Kind. Er konnte unmöglich sagen was ihn mehr beunruhigte, ihr Blick oder ihr Lächeln.

„Wer auch immer du bist, verschwinde von hier, so lange du noch kannst!"

Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Er war also nicht da, nicht war? Er hat es dir nicht erklärt?"

„Wovon redest du Göre?? Hier war keiner! Und du sollst auch nicht hier sein!"

Sie sprang graziös von dem Kamin, strich Shruikan über die Schnauze und wandte sich Galbatorix zu.

"Nun gut. Dann fangen wir einfach an. Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Winterfeste und ich bin hier, um dich in deine Vergangenheit zu führen."

Einige Augenblicke lang starrte er auf das Mädchen, dann sammelte er seine ganzen Reserven und versuchte in den Geist dieses Kindes einzudringen. Klar wurde es dem Mädchen wehtun und vielleicht würde es sie töten, doch er würden niemanden dulden, der so mit ihm umsprang! Das Mädchen starrte ihn fragend an.

„Hast du was Falsches gegessen? Du siehst nicht sonderlich gut aus."

Es war fast so, als gab es das Kind gar nicht wirklich. Galbatorix fand einfach gar nichts! Keine Schutzschilde, keine Abwehr, es war als würde er mit dem Schwert in die Luft stechen.

„Wage es nicht so mit mir zu reden!!"

Das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht.

„Schrei doch nicht so. Ich mag ein Geist sein, aber taub bin ich nicht!"

„Es gibt keinen Winterfest!! ES GIBT KEINE GEISTER!"

Das Mädchen schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

„Keine Geister??! Wirklich? Da hat aber jemand vergessen es mir zu sagen! Was mache ich jetzt bloß?" Sie lachte mit glockenheller Stimme und die Feder um sie Herum wirbelten in die Höhe um dann wie Schneeflocken zu Boden zu sinken.

Das Kind verhöhnte ihn! Es wagte den König zu verhöhnen!

„Shruikan!", rief der König. Ein Drache würde das …. das Ding schon vertreiben, „Shruikan!"

Das Mädchen streichelte dem Drachen wieder über die Schnauze. Die Geste war zärtlich und liebevoll.

„Er hat seine eigene Geister zu Besuch", erklärte das Mädchen mit verträumter Stimme, dann sah sie wieder hoch und grinste, „schließlich kann ich nicht überall sein!"

Sie machte einige Schritte nach vorn und packte den König am Schlafrock. Er schlug nach ihrer Hand, doch es schien das Kind nicht zu stören, auch die Tatsache, dass er drei Mal so groß und vier Mal so schwer, wie sie selbst war, schien sie nicht zu stören. Sie zerrte ihn zu der Eingangstür und öffnete sie mit einem sanften Tritt.

Erstaunt starrte der König auf eine hell erleuchtete grüne Wiese, die sich genau dort befand, wo eigentlich ein Flur sein sollte.

„Komm schon", das Mädchen lief voran, „ komm oder ich werde dich tragen müssen."

Leise fluchend folgte er dem Mädchen. Er blinzelte mehrmals gegen die Sonne.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Wann sind wir, lautet die richtige Frage. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Winterfeste."

„Warum ist es dann nicht Winter?"

Das Mädchen seufzte, sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah den Mann mit einem düsteren Blick an.

„Weil wir wegen dir hier sind! Es geht um DICH", sie drehte sich um und stampfte nach vorn. Der König drehte sich um, um in sein Zimmer zurück zu kehren, aber die Tür war nicht mehr da. Stattdessen waren da nur eine grüne Wiese und ein uralter Baum.

„Denn kenn ich doch", murmelte der König und irgendwo in seinen Erinnerungen regte sich etwas.

_Natürlich kennst du dass_, meinte er zu sich selbst, _unter diesem Baum ist dein erster Drache geschlüpft._ Jemand zerrte ihn von dem Baum weg, das Mädchen war wieder da und zog ihn mit sich fort. Sie schupste ihn einen kleinen Hügel herunter und schaute belustigt zu, wie er hinfiel und dann versuchte sch aufzurappeln, wobei er sich in seinem Nachthemd verhedderte.

„Du dummes Ding! Ich werde dich umbringen!", schrie er und lief wieder nach oben zu dem Kind, aber das Mädchen deutet mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt, der sich irgendwo hinter seinem Rücken befand. Er drehte sich um, ohne es zu wollen und sah… sich selbst.

Er musste zwölf oder dreizehn gewesen sein, auf jeden Fall war sein Drache noch sehr jung, kaum größer als ein Pferd. Galbatorix' Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Das du Mal so warst, hätte ich nicht gedacht", meinte das Mädchen.

„Ich war jung und naiv", antwortete der König bitter, „und dumm."

„_Daran_ hat sich nicht geändert, was?"

Er schlug nach dem Kind, doch mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte seine Hand in der Luft. Das Kind sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du hattest das gewisse Etwas in dir, eine tiefere Magie. Du hättest groß werden können."

„Ich bin groß geworden! Ich bin König!"

„Schau dir das mal an…", flüsterte das Mädchen.

Der Junge fiel schnaubend ins Gras, sein Drache schlitterte bei der Landung einige Meter an ihm vorbei, lief dann zurück und streckte sich neben seinem Reiter nieder.

„Freust du dich schon auf den Winterfest?", fragte der Junge.

„Ja, aber es sind noch Monate bis dahin. Warum fragst du?" Der junge Galbatorix drückte sich an den Drachen.

„Einfach nur so… Bekomme ich auch ein Geschenk?"

Der Drache lachte.

„Ja, natürlich bekommst du eins, aber ich werde nicht verraten was."

Der Junge grinste und sah zu dem Drachen herüber. Einige Augenblicke sahen der Junge und sein Drache einander an. Dann wich der Junge zurück und sah auf einmal erschrocken und verletzt aus.

„Das war nicht fair!"

Der Drache erhob sich, in seinem Blick waren Sorge und Anteilnahme zu sehen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Aber du muss lernen, dass es Grenzen gibt, die du beachten sollst."

Der Junge schniefte.

„Aber ich bin doch ein Reiter."

„Umso mehr musst du darauf achten sich an die Grenzen zu halten."

_Der König kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust._

„_Warum muss ich mir das ansehen? Was soll das Ganze überhaupt?!"_

_Das Mädchen antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte wieder auf den Jungen und den Drachen._

„Warum darf ich es nicht sehen?", fragte der Junge trotzig.

Der Drache blinzelte.

„Es ist eine Überraschung. Wenn du es jetzt sehen sollst, wird es doch gar keine Überraschung mehr sein."

Der ältere Galbatorix drehte sich um und ging. An den Tag konnte er sich erinnern. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sich nicht auf das Winterfest freute. Seit diesem Vorfall, kam es zwischen ihm und seinem Drachen ständig zur kleineren Auseinandersetzungen deswegen. Schließlich ging es soweit, dass sein Drache verkündete, dass es gar kein Geschenk geben wird, da Galbatorix ganz vergaß, worum es bei dem Tag der Geburt ging und dass die Geschenke nicht wichtig waren.

Das Mädchen holte ihn ein und hielt ihn am Saum des Nachthemdes fest.

„Worum ging es dir dabei? Ich bin mir sicher, es ging nicht um das Geschenk. Nicht war?"

„Natürlich ging es darum! Du hast es selbst gesehen, dummes Gör!"

Der Geist sah immer noch interessiert drein, so, als ob sie die Beleidigung gar nicht gehört hat.

„Sag es!", verlange sie.

„Sag es, sonst kommen wir nicht weiter. Und das bedeuten wir werden hier bleiben."

Sie setzte sich ins Gras.

„Ich habe genug Zeit, weist du? Ich bin nämlich unsterblich. Ein paar Jahrtausende hier auf dieser herrlichen Weise, sind ein willkommener Urlaub für mich."

Der König ging wütend auf und ab, während das Mädchen sich begeistert den Blumen widmete. Sie berührte sie und brachte sie dazu einen bunten Tanz aufzuführen.

„Bist du wirklich unsterblich?", fragte der König plötzlich. Das Mädchen lachte.

„Du bist unverbesserlich. Ich denke mit dir werden wir zum ersten Mal versagen."

„Wer sind wir?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir, die Geister. Jedes Jahr das Gleiche, jedes Jahr. Wir zeigen den Menschen ihre Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die mögliche Zukunft."

„Ihr könnt in die Zukunft sehen?" Gier zeichnete sich in den Augen des Mannes ab.

Das Mädchen stand auf und klopfte sich den Blütenstaub von den Kleidern.

„Ich bin es satt, dich zu ertragen", gab sie bekannt, „sollen sich doch die anderen mit dir abplagen."

Dann schüttelte sie bedauernd den Kopf.

„Aber etwas müssen wir noch sehen, bevor ich endlich meiner Wege gehen kann."

Der König grinste selbstgefällig.

„Du gibst schnell auf, was?"

Das Kind bedachte ihn mit einem vernichtenden Blick und griff nach etwas. Mittel in der Luft erschien eine weiße Tür. Sie öffnete es und deutete darauf.

„Los, gehen schon! Bin gespannt, wie du dich hier rausreden willst."

Unwillig schritt Galbatorix durch die Tür, das Mädchen folgte ihm. Als er sah, wo sie gelandet war, bereute es die Wiese verlassen zu haben. Diesen Ort kannte er noch besser, als den vorherigen.

„Ich will dass nicht sehen!"

„Das ist unwichtig, du wirst es sehen. Und ich leider auch."

Er wollte es nicht sehen, nicht noch mal, nicht nachdem die Albträume endlich aufgehört hatten! Doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Drachen werfen, der zusammen gerollt in der Nähe des Flusses schlief. Er sah auch die Urgals, die sich anschlichen.

„Ich will das nicht sehen!! Ich will es nicht!!"

Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. „Weist du noch warum, er hier war? Allein? Ohne dich??"

Die Kampfgeräusche waren zu einem unerträglichen Lärm geworden. Wie lange würde er dieses mal brauchen, um sie zu vergessen? Wie viele Zauber musste er diesmal sprechen, um den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu betäuben? Er schloss die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, befand er sich in seinem Zimmer. Das Mädchen saß wieder am Kamin.

„Du hast ihn alleine gelassen. Du wolltest nicht akzeptieren, dass er Geheimnisse hatte, die er nicht mit dir teilen wollte. Ihr habt euch gestritten."

Sie sprang herunter und stupste den König an, so dass er kopfüber auf das Bett fiel.

„Ihr habt euch gestritten, wieder Mal. Du wolltest ihm zeigen, dass er nicht auf dich verzichten konnte und hast die Urgals…"

„SCHWEIG!!!!!""

Das Mädchen nickte.

„Ich verstehe, du hast es nicht so gewollt, du wolltest dort sein und mit ihm kämpfen, du hast auch nicht gedacht, dass es so viele sein werden. Und du kamst zu spät."

Das Mädchen sah Galbatorix vorwurfsvoll an und begann zu verblassen.

„Weist du noch welcher Tag es war? Weist du es? Weist du warum er an diesem Tag nicht auf deinen Ruf geantwortet hat? Er wollte dich überraschen, er wollte dir endlich zeigen, was er dir damals geben wollte. Er dachte du bist soweit."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Auch ein Drache kann sich irren."

Im nächsten Augenblick war sie verschwunden. Der König lag zitternd auf seinem Bett. Alles nur Unsinn! Alles nur ein Albtraum, die Bilder und das Kind. Alles nur Einbildung. Er hatte nichts falsch gemacht. Er hätte nichts im Voraus wissen können. Alles, was er damals getan hatte, war damals richtig. Keiner konnte wissen, dass alles so … so falsch ausgeht.

Er stand auf, ging unsicher zur Tür und öffnete es. Dahinter standen zwei Soldaten mit gezuckten Waffen.

„Sir?"

„Die Wache sollte verdoppelt werden", verlangte er, „sofort!"

„Jawohl, Sir!"

Einer der Soldaten sandte eine mentale Nachricht an zwei seiner Kameraden, deren Schritte sofort auf der Treppe zu hören waren.

Galbatorix nickte zufrieden und zog sich zurück in sein Zimmer. Eine große schwarze Katze lag auf seinem Bett, sie öffnete ein blaues Auge und sah ihn an.

„WACHEN!"

Keine Antwort. Die Katze schaute belustigt rein und streckte sich. Sie sprang von dem Bett und noch im Flug veränderte sich ihre Gestallt. Vor Galbarorix stand ein junger Mann. Er selbst, seine gesamte Kleidung und sein Haar waren schwarz. Allein seine Augen waren genau so blau, wie die Katzenaugen vorhin.

„Noch ein Geist?", fragte der König missmutig.

Der Junge nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Also bin ich nicht der erste?"

„Die Göre war bereits hier."

„Die Göre?", der junge Mann kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „nur eine?"

„Verschwinde von hier! Ich gehe nirgendwohin. Ich werde mir keine Bilder des gegenwärtigen Tages ansehen."

Der Junge kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Trifft sich gut, denn wir werden keine Bilder des gegenwärtigen Tages sehen. Wir gehen in die Zukunft."

Galbatorix lachte höhnisch.

„Bringst du nicht etwas durcheinander?"

„Nicht ich. Aber dich geht unser Management auch gar nicht an."

„Management?"

„Wurde noch nicht erfunden", erklärte der Junge beiläufig und ging an Galbatorix vorbei zu der Tür. Dahinter lag der Flur, so wie es hätte sein sollen, allein die Wachen waren nicht da.

„Ich gehe hier nirgendwohin."

Der Junge lächelte kalt.

„Hat das Mädchen bereits erwähnt, dass wir unsterblich sind? Ich kann hier warten und warten. Meinen Job kann so gut wie jeder erledigen, also kann ich mich ganz und gar dir widmen."

„Ich gehe trotzdem nicht!"

„Was? Du willst nicht wissen, wie groß dein Königreich wurde? Willst du nicht die Lieder hören, die zu dien Ehren geschrieben wurden?"

Schnaubend ging der König an dem Geist vorbei.

„Meinetwegen! Wenn ihr mich in Ruhe lässt, dann gehe ich mit." Der Geist folgte ihm lachend

Sie liefen den langen Flur herunter wobei der Geist die Dekoration an den Wänden betrachtete, die aus alten Waffen und vergilbten Bildern bestand.

„Hier wird aber nicht oft geputzt werden", meinte der Junge, „oder ist das Absicht?"

Galbatorix antwortete mit einem grollenden Knurren.

„Schon gut, du muss nicht antworten."

Sie erreichten den Thronsaal. Es war kalt. Es musste kalt sein, denn auf dem Boden lag eine feine Schicht Schnee. Überall waren spuren eines Kampfes zu sehen, eine Wand war fast vollständig zerstört, der große steinerne Thron war umgeworfen.

„Was soll dass? Was ist hier geschehen?"

Der Geist sah sich um, betrachtete die Schäden und schüttelte endlich ratlos den Kopf.

„Ein Kampf?", schlug er vor und erntete erneutes Knurren.

„Wo bin ICH?"

„Ich glaube dort", meinte der Junge und deutete auf den umgefallenen Thron.

„Red kein Unsinn. Da ist niemand!"

„Genauer genommen hast du sicher Recht. Dort ist etwas, was du einmal warst."

Unwillig folgte Galbatorix dem Jungen. Unter dem mächtigem Steinsitz lagen Knochen. Ein Skelett. Die untere Hälfte war von dem tonnenschweren Thron zermalmt worden, es musste auf diesen Trottel gefallen sein.

„Du denkst ganz bestimmt, dass es auf keinen Fall du bist, stimmt' s?", fragte der Junge belustigt.

„Das bin NICHT ICH!"

„Das Schreien nützt dir überhaupt nichts", bemerkte der Geist gelassen, „und das bist ganz sicher du. Hier der Ring und die Kette."

Ohne es zu wollen, tastete Galbaorix nach seinem Herrschaftsring und der Kette. Die Steine der beiden Schmuckstücke waren aus einem Eldunari gefertigt und waren voller Energie. Ganz genau die gleichen lagen zwischen den nackten Knochen.

Er hatte die Spielchen satt. Er würde diesem kleinen Widerling von Angesicht der Erde wischen! Die Kraft in den Steinen würde ausreichen, um eine ganze Burg in Schutt und Asche zu legen.

Er griff nach der gesamten Energie des Ringes und schlug zu. Ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Der Junge hob noch nicht mal den Kopf, er betrachtete einfach weiterhin die weißen Knochen. Blind von Wut verbrauchte er auch die Energie der Kette auf einen zweiten und ebenso erfolglosen Schlag gegen den Geisterjungen. Doch dieses Mal sah er den König verwundert an.

„Warum verbrauchst du so sinnlos die Energie? Dir hätte doch nach dem Besuch… wie hast du sie genannt? Ach ja! Nach der Besuch der Göre klar sein müssen, dass du uns nicht schaden kannst."

„Verdammt seiest du!"

Der Junge lächelte breit.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch! Von ganzem Herzen, den ich eigentlich nicht habe. Auf jeden Fall nicht in anatomischer Hinsicht."

„Bring mich hier endlich weg, du Mistvieh. Ich habe es satt, bei diesem Unsinn mitzumachen."

„Gut. Wir besuchen noch jemanden und dann bist du wieder voll und ganz Herr deines Lebens."

Der Junge erschuf, wie schon das Mädchen vorhin, eine Tür mitten in der Luft. Diese Tür war allerdings größer und schien aus Obsidian zu bestehen. Die Tür führte zu einer Felsenlandschaft. Galbatorix ging an dem Jungen vorbei und fand sich auf einem Felsenvorsprung wieder.

Unter ihm breitete sich ein kleines Tal aus. Das voll mit Drachen war. Es waren sieben voll ausgewachsene Drachen und einige noch recht unbeholfene Junges.

„Wunderschön, nicht war?", fragte der Junge, „wunderschön und so mächtig."

„Warum hast du mich hierher geführt?", wollte der König wissen. Er wollte dass dieser Traum so schnell wie möglich endete.

„Weil du jemanden treffen solltest."

Bevor er fragen konnte wen, erschütterte ein Grollen die Gegend und eine dunkle, tiefe Stimme sprach:

„Bereust du es? Bereust du?"

Die Stimme war Angst einflössend. Galbatrix' ganzes Wesen wünschte sich so weit wie möglich von dieser Stimme zu kommen.

„ANTWORTE!"

„Ich bereue" meinte der König, „von mir aus bereue ich alles, was ihr wollt. Lasst mich jetzt gehen!"

Der Geist schüttelte den Kopf.

„Lügner. Die Wahrheit hätte dich vielleicht gerettet."

„Gerettet? Wovon??"

„Das wirst du früh genug erfahren", antwortete die unheimliche Stimme.

„Warum tut ihr all das? Warum schleppt ihr mich durch die Geschichte und quasselt etwas von dem Tag der Geburt?"

Der Geist lachte, er lachte aus voller Brust und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Er fragt warum?", kicherte er, „er fragt tatsächlich…"

„Erkläre es ihm", bat die Stimme und der Geist wurde ernst.

„Der Tag der Geburt, ist ein Tag an dem die Geburt des ersten Drachen gefeiert wird", erklärte der Geist, „außerdem wurde an dem gleichen Tag die Verbindung zwischen Drachen und Reitern beschlossen. Die Geburt der Drachenreiter."

Galbatorix nickte gelangweilt.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Ohne auf die Frage zu achten sprach der Geist weiter.

„Es wird auch Winterfest genannt, weil es rein zufällig im Winter stattfindet. An diesem Tag sollten die Drachen und Reiter gehrt werden. Die Menschen, die Elfen, die Zwerge und alle anderen sollten daran erinnert werden, dass ein Blutvergießen niemals gut sein kann. Dass der Frieden in dem Land auch den Drachen und den Reitern zu verdanken ist. Man sollte die Drachen und die Elfen zum Beispiel nehmen und miteinander reden, um Wege aus schwierigen Situationen zu finden. Mann sollte verzeihen und neune Freundschaften schließen."

„Das sind nur Reden! Alles nur Worte", antwortete der König gereizt, „niemanden kümmern leere Gespräche, wenn man etwas ereichen will, muss an es sich mit Gewalt holen."

„Du hattest Recht", meinte der Elf und aus irgendeinem Grund wusste der König, dass nicht mit ihm gesprochen wurde, „er wird sich nicht ändern, niemals."

„Niemals", wiederholte die unheimliche Stimme. „Niemals. Er wird niemals bereuen."

Ein helles Licht blendete ihn, der schützte seine Augen mit der Hand. Der Boden unter ihm sackte plötzlich ab und er stürzte. Das Licht war überall, es war so hell, so blendet.

„Sir? Majestät?"

Blinzelnd öffnete Galbatorix die Augen. Er war wieder in seinem Zimmer. Die vier Wachen standen um sein Bett, jeder mit einer leuchtenden Laterne in den Händen. Er tastete nach seinem Ring und der Kette, sie beide waren noch immer voll Energie. Alles nur ein Traum.

„Ihr habt gerufen, Sir?", fragte einer der Soldaten vorsichtig.

„Allerdings! Vor einer Ewigkeit schon!"

„Wie lauten die Befehle?"

„GEHT! GEHT MIR AUS DEN AUGEN!"

Dann flüsterte er hinzu:

„Das nächste Mal wird eine solche Verzögerung Köpfe kosten."

Die Soldaten verließen so schnell, wie sie es nur konnte den Raum. Der König sah sich um. Das Zimmer gehörte ihm allein. Außer seinem Drachen war niemand da. Keine Vögel. Keine Katzen.

Es war nur ein Traum dachte er sich, ein Traum, weiter nichts. _Ich muss mir mal wieder ein Trank brauen. _Er lief in das angrenzende Zimmer herüber. Hier war sein Labor untergebracht. Routiniert mischte er sich den Trank zusammen. Dieser Trank würde die Erinnerungen wieder einsperren, es würde den Schmerz betäuben. Er trank das Gebräu in einem Zug aus und wartete einen Augenblick, bis die wohlige Wärme sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und in seinem Kopf die herrliche Leere Herrschte und seine Seele erleichtert aufseufzte.

Er kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück, sah sich um und verschloss die Tür. Mit Hilfe der Magie versiegelte er das Fenster und die Tür. Als er zu seinem Bett blickte lag darauf ein grauer Wolf.

Galbatorix fluchte.

„Du elendes Vieh!!", tobte er und sah sich nach seinem Schwert um.

Der Wolf streckte sich und wurde immer größer, nach wenigen Augenblicken lag eine junge Frau auf seinem Bett. Ihr Haar hatte die gleiche aschgraue Farbe, wie das Fell des Wolfs. Ihre Kleidung, ein enges, verführerisch ausgeschnittenes Kleid, war ebenfalls grau. Die Augen, die wie flüssiges Gold glänzend, blickten ihn belustigt an.

Mit dem Schwert in der Hand stürmte der König auf die Frau zu. Sie setzte sich auf und sah zu, wie Galbatorix, der seinen Schwung nicht rechtzeitig zurücknehmen konnte, über das Bett purzelte und auf der anderen Seite des Bettes landete.

„Ich nehme an ich bin heute Mal die erste?", fragte sie und beugte sich über den schnaufenden König, der sie hasserfüllt anstarrte.

„Oder etwa nicht?", fragte sie und sprang auf die Füße. Sie richtete ihr graues Kleid zu Recht, es glänzte in dem Schein des Mondes, wie gesponnenes Mondlicht.

„Deine verfluchten Freude sind schon hier gewesen!"; schnaubte der König und erhob sich schwerfällig. Er warf sein Schwert beiseite.

„Was willst du hier? Ich habe schon alles gesehen! Die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft! Alles nur hirnverbranntes Unsinn!"

Die Frau wölbe verwundert die Augenbrauen.

„Du hast die Zukunft gesehen?", fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Das ist aber nicht in Ordnung. So verliert das Ganze enorm an Wirkung!"

„Dann verschwinde und lass mich in Ruhe", riet der Mann und stupste seinen Drachen heftig an.

„Shruikan! Wach endlich auf!!"

Der Drache rührte sich nicht.

„Er hat seine eigenen Träume", meinte die Frau sanft.

„Scher dich hier raus, dummes Weibsstück!" Er griff nach den Energien in seinem Ring und seiner Kette. Dieses Mal würde sein Schlag Erfolg haben, dieses Mal würde er diesen Geist vernichten!

„STIRB! STIRBT ENDLICH!!", brüllte er und richtete die Gesamte Kraft des Schlages auf sie Frau. Ein blendendes Licht erfühlte das Zimmer, die Fensterscheiben klirrten in den Rahmen und ein tiefes Dröhnen breitete sich aus. Dann war alles vorbei, die Frau stand immer noch da. Ihre Augen wurden dunkel, eine schwarze, bedrohliche Wolke umgab sie und breitete sich in dem gesamten Zimmer aus.

„Ich bin nicht meine Schwester!!", donnerte die Frau und selbst Galbatorix zuckte zusammen unter dem erschreckenden Blick der Frau. Auf den sanften Zügen der Frau erwachte etwas raubtierhaftes.

„Ich werde keine einzige Beleidigung hinnehmen!"

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und griff nach dem Mann vor ihr. Ihre Hand glitt durch seine Kleidung und die Haut. Die Hand schloss sich um sein Herz und der Mann versuchte sich hektisch dem Griff zu entwenden. Er wurde blass, Schweiß brauch aus seiner Stirn aus, sein Atem wurde flacher und ein weiser Schleier senkte sich um seine Augen.

Plötzlich war alles weg. Keuchend stand Galbatorix neben seinem Bett. Die Frau verweilte seelenruhig daneben, sie betrachtete die Fingernägel ihrer rechten Hand.

„Also, wir werden jetzt die Gegenwart betrachten", teilte sie ihm mit, „und du wirst mir folgen und alles ansehen, was ich dir zeige. Verstanden?"

Immer noch keuchend nickte Galbatorix. Dieser Frau zu widersprechen wagte er nicht.

Sie streckte die Hand aus und machte, auf schon bekannte Weise, eine Tür auf. Er führte in einem Heereslager. So weit sein Blick es erfassen konnte, sah er Zelte, die in strenger militärischer Ordnung auf dem Feld standen. Die Frau wartete geduldig, bis der Mann die Schwelle überschritt und ihr folgte.

„Wo, verdammt noch mal, sind wir?"

„Diese Gegend wird Du Völlar Eldrvarya genannt", erklärte ihm die Frau bereitwillig. Sie verzog das Gesicht.

„Nicht gerade eine Gegend, an der ich Feiertage verbringen würde", sagte sie missmutig, „aber wir sind ja wegen dir hier."

Gabatorix wusste nun wo er sich befand. Vor einigen Monaten erlitten seine Truppen hier eine Niederlage gegen diesen verfluchten Bengel, der es wagt, sich Drachenreiter zu nennen.

„Komm schon weiter", schubste ihn die Frau, „ich will hier ebenso schnell weg, wie du."

Sie führte ihn durch das Lager, das beinah friedlich aussah. Die meisten Zelte schienen leer zu sein. Nur zwei davon waren besetzt, es handelte sich um Krankenzelte, in denen Verwundete Soldaten behandelt wurden.

Vor ihnen, außerhalb des Lagers, brannte ein großes Lagerfeuer. Je näher sie kamen, desto deutlicher hörte man die fröhliche Musik und Trinklieder. Um das Feuer herum standen mehrer lange Tische, an denen die Soldaten versammelt waren. Zwischen den Tischen saß ein herrlicher blauer Drache und um ihn herum waren mehrere Elfen versammelt.

Galbatorix fühlte, wie Aufregung ihn überrollte. Hier war sie, Saphira! Er musste ihr nur nahe genug kommen und schon würde sie ihm gehören. Er machte einige Schritte auf die Drachendame zu, als ein heftiger Schlag ihn von den Füßen geholt hatte. Äußerst schmerzhaft prallte er gegen den kalten Boden.

„Ts, ts, ts. Wie überaus dumm von dir, an so etwas auch nur zu denken", trällerte die Frau vergnügt. „Du bist hier nur ein Schatten, nein, weniger sogar, eine vergessene Erinnerung an einen Schatten."

Schwerfällig erhob sich der König und starrte die Frau hasserfühlt an.

„Du elendes…", unter dem warnenden Blick der Frau verstummte er.

„War es dann nötig mich zu Boden zu werfen?", fragte er verdrießlich und folgte der Frau die zu dem Drachen schlenderte.

„Nein, aber solche Gedanken gehören bestraft", meinte sie.

Die Drachendame war aufgestanden und ging weg von dem Feuer und den Menschen, einer der Elfen folgte ihr. Einige hundert Meter entfernt blieben die beiden stehen, der Drache legte sich hin und der Elf nahm zwischen ihren Vorderbeinen Platz. Die Frau ging zu den beiden, Galbatorix folgte unwillig.

Neben dem Drachen blieb sie stehen und streichelte zärtlich über sie glänzenden blauen Schuppen. Die Drachendame merkte es nicht einmal.

„Hör ihnen zu, Galbatorix", meinte die Geistfrau und deutete auf die beiden. Erst hier, aus der Nähe konnte Galbatorix in dem Elfen den Burschen erkennen, der sich Eragon nannte. Ganz ohne Zweifel war er Selenas Sohn. Das konnte man selbst durch das elfische Aussehen erkennen.

„…. wir hätten doch dort reden können", hörte Galbatorix, nach dem ein Schlag der Frau ihn zum Zuhören zwang.

„Ich wollte endlich mit dir allein sein", sagte Saphira und senkte ihre Schnauze nach unten, Eragon hob die Hände und rieb über die Nüstern.

„Danke, dass du mich entführt hattest, es wurde mir langsam zu laut und ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich verabschieden sollte", sagte der Reiter mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

„Ich habe etwas für dich", meinte Saphira, „ein Geschenk zu dem Winterfest."

Eragon hob den Kopf um der Drachendame in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Das war unnötig, wirklich. Mir genügt es vollkommen dich in meiner Nähe zu haben", erwiderte Eragon.

„Und doch habe ich etwas für dich, Kleiner", meinte sie und legte die Klaue auf die Erde, als sie sie wieder hob, lag auf dem Boden ein kleines Päckchen. Eragon war sichtlich gerührt.

„_Was soll das alles?", fragte Galbatorix, „ich will mir diese Gefühlsduselei nicht mehr ansehen. Ich weis dass sie sich alle ganz doll lieb haben. Sollen sie doch!! Was soll ich hier?"  
Die Frau sah ihn verärgert an._

„_Lernen! Du sollst sehen, was es wirklich bedeutet Reiter zu sein und einer Einheit anzugehören", belehrte sie ihn._

„_Also schaut zu, verdammt noch mal!"_

_Er wandte sich wieder den beiden zu_.

Eragon öffnete das Päckchen, auf schwarzem Samt lag ein blauer, schimmernder Stein, das schlich in Silber eingefasst war und an einer einfachen silbernen Kette hing.

Eragon berührte den Stein und zog sofort die Hand zurück, als würde er etwas heißes berühren

„Saphira? Was ist das?"

_Galbatorix kam näher und beugte sich über um den Stein zu sehen. Die Frau hinderte ihn nicht daran. Etwas an dem Stein stimmte nicht, dass konnte er fühlen, aber nicht in Worte fassen. _

Saphira deutete schweigend auf eine Stelle auf ihrer Brust. Eins der Schuppen, an dem Brustpanzer fehlte. Die Stelle wurde bereits von einer dünnen bläulichen Schicht überzogen.

„Aber… Das ist doch… ich…", stammelte Eragon verwirrt und ergriffen zu gleich.

„Es war so, als würdest du dir ein Haar ausreisen", beruhigte sie ihn, „es hatte mir wirklich nicht weh getan."

„Saphira…"  
„Es ist ein Talisman", meinte sie. „So lange du ihn trägst, können wir in Verbindung sein, selbst, wenn ganz Alagaesia zwischen uns liegen würde. Arya und Angela haben einige Schutzzauber hinein gewebt und Orik, gab Platin dazu, um die Kette und die Fassung anfertigen zu können. Einer der Nazuadas Schmiede hat es dann angefertigt."

Ergon legte sich die Kette an und lächelte.

„Danke", flüsterte er mit zitternder Stimme.

Die Frau berührte Galbatorix an der Schulter und er fühlte wie sanfte, schützende Wärme sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, eine mächtige Schutzhand, schloss sich um ihn herum und gab ihm das Gefühl geliebt und gebraucht zu sein. Plötzlich riss das Gefühl ab und Galbattorix fand sich wieder neben der Geistfrau.

„Es war ein kleiner Einblick in das, was er gerade fühl. Damit du den Unterschied nachvollziehen kannst", erklärte sie ihm.

Auf einen Schlag fühlte sich Galbatorix, so alleine, wie nie zuvor. Er hat sich einmal auch so gefühlt. Er hatte diese Wärme und die Geborgenheit auch erlebt. Die anderen waren neidisch auf sein Können und auf seine Macht, sie wollte nicht dass er über ihre kleinlichen Vorstellungen hinauswuchs und deswegen haben sie ihn seinen Drachen und diese Wärme genommen.

Die Frau neben ihm schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wahrlich du bist wohl wirklich der Erste, bei dem wir scheitern werden", meinte sie leise. „Aber dennoch muss ich meine Arbeit erledigen."

„Wenn das so ist", hörte er Eragon sagen, „dann habe ich auch etwas für dich…"

Das Bild löste sich auf und Galbatorix fand sich vor den Toren seines Schlosses wieder. Die Frau neben ihm suchte den Himmel nach irgendwas ab.

„Da sind die beiden ja!", rief sie freudig und griff nach Galbatorix' Schlafrock. Sie zog den König mit sich hin, als wäre er nichts weiter, als ein störrisches Kleinkind. Schon nach wenigen Metern erkannte er wohin sie gingen, Die Frau zog ihn durch die massive Mauer durch und die beiden fanden sich auf einem der hinteren Höfe wieder. Dorn und Murtagh landeten gerade. Sie waren offensichtlich von einem Erkundungsflug zurück.

Wenigstens einer weis, was er zu tun hat, dachte der König zufrieden. Die Frau schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf.

„Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Mistkerl, denke ich."

Sie zwang ihn näher an Drachen und den Reiter zu treten.

„Wir hätten noch länger fliegen können", hörten sie Murtagh sagen. „Mir ist wirklich nicht kalt."  
Der Drache schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dieses Märchen kannst du einem anderen erzählen. Ich _weis _dass es dir kalt ist. Noch ein wenig und du hättest Erfrierungen davon getragen."

„Aber…"  
„Nein, es gibt keinen aber. Deine Gesundheit ist mir wichtiger, als einige Minuten mehr in der Luft. Wenn es um dich geht, bin ich bereit für immer auf das Fliegen zu verzichten, damit es dir gut geht."

Murtagh zuckte zusammen.

„Nein, sag es nicht. Das wäre …"

„Es wäre ein angemessener Preis", unterbrach ihn der Drache.

Eine Weile schwieg Murtagh, während seine Hand langsam über die roten Schuppen am Hals des Drachen.

„Galbatorix wird es nie zulassen", meinte der Reiter so leise, dass es kaum zu hören war. „Er wird uns nie freilassen, Nie. Wir werden nie frei entscheiden können, was wir machen. Er kann uns immer mit dem Leben des anderen erpressen."

Die Frau sah Galbatorix vernichtend an.

„Das tust du? Du nutzt ihre Liebe zueinander gegen sie?"

„Was soll das? Warum interessiert es plötzlich jemanden?"

Die Frau knurrte bedrohlich.

„Reize mich nicht! Wir beobachten dich schon seit einer Weile, seit du das Leben eines anderes Mannes ausgelöscht hast."

Galbatorix schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er lebt noch: Der Elf ist immer noch am Leben. Ich habe ihm keinen Haar gekrümmt!"

Die Augen der Frau leuchteten auf und ihr Haar stellte sich auf. Das Knurren wurde tiefer und die Luft schien plötzlich zu schimmern.

„Lügner!", rief sie und Funken flogen durch die Luft.

„Er lebt nicht! Er ist eingesperrt in einer winzigen Zelle, er ernährt sich seit Jahren von Fleisch und der einzige der ihn Besucht ist der seelenlose Sklave, der ihm das Essen bringt!"

Mit jedem Wort wurde die Frau ruhiger. Schließlich richtete sie wieder ihr Haar und ihre Kleidung, das leichte spöttische Lächeln kehrte auf ihre Züge zurück.

„Du brings meine schlechtesten Seiten zum Vorschein", meinte sie anklagend. „Doch es lont sich gar nicht sich so aufzuregen. Dein Schicksal ist schon geschrieben und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob du es noch ändern könnest."

Sie schubste ihn in Richtung von Murtagh und Dorn.

„Hör zu!"

„… sag es nicht! Sag es nie wieder!", beharrte Murtagh.

„Es ist mein völliger ernst. Ich habe nicht vor als ein Sklave zu leben."

„Aber wir sind am Leben und wir sind zusammen. Das ist wichtig. So lange wir am Leben sind, können wir etwas ändern, wir können kämpfen."

Dorn nickte.

„So lange wir kämpfen sind wir al Leben. Aber jedes Mal wird es schwieriger. Das wir Hotgar und nicht Eragon getötet haben war schon ein harter Kampf. Nächstes Mal werden wir ihn verlieren. Es gibt keine Schlupflöcher mehr", meinte der Drache niedergeschlagen.

„Galbatorix war so wütend", flüsterte Murtagh und zuckte zusammen, als ob allein die Erinnerung ihm Schmerzen bereiten würde.

„Ja, das war er", bestätigte der Drache.

„Wir können ihm nicht entkommen", sprach Murtagh. „Nie. Er kennt unseren wahren Namen. Er wird uns immer finden."

„Eragon hatte damals recht, wenn wir uns ändern, werden sich auch unsere Namen ändern… vielleicht haben wir dann eine Chance zu entkommen."

„Wenn nicht, werden wir sterben. Er brauch nur einen männlichen Drachen…."

„Dan sterben wir", erwiderte der Drache, „aber wir werden uns selbst dafür entscheiden. …."

Die Frau zog Galbatorix weg von den beiden.

„Verräter!", zischte er. „So dankt er mir dafür, dass ich ihn großgezogen habe. Dafür, dass er jetzt ein Reiter ist…"

„Du verstehst es nicht, nicht war? Du kannst es wirklich nicht verstehen?", fragte die Frau, „Du begreifst nicht was es für sie bedeutet nicht frei zu sein?"

„Sie sind am Leben! Sie leben wie die Könige! Warum beklagen sie sich? Warum verraten sie mich, wo ich doch alles tue, damit sie ein gutes Leben haben?"

Die Frau seufzte.

„Weil sie eine andere Vorstellung von guten Leben haben, als du. Sie wollen eher sterben, als deine Sklaven zu bleiben!"

„Narren. Dann sollen sie eben sterben! Wenn dass so ist, dann werde ich ihren Wunsch erfühlen…"  
Die Geistfrau schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du bist tatsächlich der erste, bei dem Wir versagt haben. Du hast nicht ein einziges Mal Einsicht gezeigt. Du hast nichts verstanden."

Galbatrox richtete sein Morgenrock.

„Oh, doch"! Ich habe verstanden. Ich habe verstanden, dass ich nur von Verrätern und Feiglingen umgeben bin. Dass ich im allem recht hatte, dass meine Weg der einzig waren sein kann. Ich werde diese Welt perfekt machen, in dem ich meine Visionen verwirkliche."

Die Frau öffnete eine Tür in der Luft und schupste Galbatorix wieder in sein Zimmer.

„Lebe dein Leben, Galbatorix. Lebe sie so wie es dir vorgezeichnet war. Wir können und wir wollen dir nicht helfen. Aber für ihn", sie deutete auf den schwarzen Drachen, der neben dem Kamin schlief, „für ihn kann noch alles gut werden. Nein, besser sogar als gut."

Sie verwandelte sich wieder in einen Wolf und kam dem Drachen näher. Ihr grauer Kopf drückte sich gegen die Schwarzen Schuppen des Drachen. Dann tar sie zurück und ihre Zunge glitt über die Nüstern. Mit einem letzten spöttischen Blick auf Galbatorix verschwand sie.

Der König starrte noch einige Sekunden auf die Stelle, wo der Wolf verschwunden war, dann schritt er zu der Tür und öffnete sie. Die Wachen waren wieder da, sie salutierten vor ihrem König und er schloss missmutig die Tür. Der Drache, öffnete ein Auge und sah zu seinem Reiter.

„Es ist nichts", meinte Galbatorix, „ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum."

Shruikan schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Galbatorix blieb stehen. Würde sich der Drache verwandeln? War dieser Traum denn immer noch nicht zu Ende??

„Kein Traum", sprach Shruikan, „du hattest es alles wirklich erlebt."

Etwas, was noch schlimmer war, als die Angst, ergriff Besitz von seinem Körper, der König stöhnte.

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Das bedeutet, dass die Eldunari leer sind", antwortet Shruikan mit der dunklen, kalten und unheimlichen Stimme, die Galatorix an den Felsen gehört hatte, „das bedeutet, dass du jetzt alle Rechnungen begleichen wirst"

Der Drache richtete sich zu seiner voller Größe auf, die Decke übe ihn war plötzlich gar nicht da, ebenso, wie die Wand in seinem Rücken, zusammen mit dem Kamin. Ein Grollen breitete sich durch die Burgmauern.

„Das bedeuten, dass ich FREI bin. Dass ich endlich frei von dir bin!", donnerte die Stimme des Drachen durch die Mauern. Galbatorix wandte sich um und begann zu laufen, ohne den Weg zu sehen kam er nach einigen Minuten in dem Thronsaal an. Irgendwo ertönte das grollende Lachen des Drachen.

Der Elf blinzelte gegen das Licht. Seine Augen die schon lägst vergessen haben, was Licht war, schmerzten fürchterlich. Die Lungen brannten von der frischen Winterluft und statt harter glatter Steine, war er von etwas tröstendem und warmen umgeben.

„Schön langsam", hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme, die einfach wundervoll klang. Es war die Erste Stimme, die er seit Jahren hörte.

„Es ist vorbei. Endlich ist alles vorbei."

Etwas spieß an seine Lippen und der Elf fühlte eine Flüssigkeit an seinen Lippen. Seine Erinnerungen spuckten das Wort _Faelnirv_ aus. Ja, es war Faelnirv, ein Trank aus zerstampften Holunderbeeren und gesponnenen Mondstrahlen.

Er fühlte wie die Kraft langsam in seinen Körper zurück kehrte, wie seine Sinne wieder die Welt um ihn herum registrierten. Zwei Reiter standen vor ihm. Hinter ihnen ihre Drachen. Rot und Blau. Und da… ganz in seiner Näher war…

„Shruikan?" War das seine Stimme?

„Ja. Ich bin hier, Lifaen. Ich bin wieder bei dir."

ENDE


End file.
